One Bad Drink Part 2
This is the 9th episode before the series finale Whole Story Thomas woke up. He had fallen asleep. He sat up, and relived he was still human. Guessing he was in one of the sweets over the bar, he thought he must have fallen asleep during the party and he was brought up here. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing anything. And when he looked to his left, there was Emily, sleeping. She was also wearing nothing. Thomas couldn't figure out what had happened, so he got dressed, quietly snuck out of the room, and walked downstairs to where the party had taken place. The place was a mess. Tables were knocked over, there was a broken chair on the ground, and there were empty beer bottles everywhere. Harrison was at the bar, drinking some coffee. When he looked back and saw Thomas, he looked a little worried. "Hey Thomas, you feeling okay" he asked in a concerned voice. "Ya, why, did something happen". "Well last night, you kind of had a few to many drinks". Thomas was confused "What do you mean; I only drank punch last night". Now Harrison was confused. "Thomas, I saw you drink four beers in one minute". "Really, I just remember drinking some punch, then everything going black". Harrison though for a minute, then he turned to Thomas. "I think someone drugged your punch". "What does that mean" asked Thomas? "It means someone put something in your punch to make you drunk". Thomas was shocked, but then Harrison spoke again. "But it all happened last night, so just forget about it" he said with a smile. Thomas nodded "Hey, do you know where Percy is" asked Thomas. Harrison pointed over to where a table was on its side. Thomas walked over, and found Percy. He was face down near the table, in a puddle of something brown. Thomas flipped him over and shook him "Hey Percy, wake up". Percy opened his eyes and looked at Thomas. "Oh, hey Thomas, where have you been"? "Never mind that, what happened to you". They ran out of punch, and they wouldn't give me any beer, so Harrison gave me some chocolate milk. I guess I drank too much and passed out" said Percy with a smile. Thomas sighed. Then he heard commotion in the next room, so he walked over there. When he got there, the sign said it was the gym. He opened the doors and gasped. Henry was doing push-ups, James was running on the treadmill, and Gordon was lifting weights. Thomas walked over to them. "What are you guys doing" asked Thomas. "Trying to see who's stronger" said James. "Last one standing wins" said Gordon. Then at that very moment, Henry fell to the ground. "I… can't… do… it… anymore…" huffed Henry. "Ha" said James "looks like he is WHAAA" said James as his legs gave out and he was flung off the treadmill. (loud crash, glass shatter, and cat meowing angrily) "Victory" shouted Gordon as he put his weights down. "Oh well, let's just enjoy the party" said Henry with a smile. "Uh guys, the party ended hours ago" said Thomas. "WHAT" they all screamed. "Ya, you were in here all night". They all looked depressed. When they walked back to the bar, Edward, Toby, Duck, and Oliver were already there. "Hey guys, great party huh" said Edward. Gordon, James, and Henry frowned. "You were really fun last night Thomas" said Toby. "You look like you're dabbling in the limelight" said Duck "And you should saw Emily doing the Harlem Shake" said Oliver "Uh, thanks" said Thomas, trying his best to smile. "Should we be getting back to the yards" said Percy. "We have to wait for Emily" said Harrison. A minute later, Emily came out of her room with no clothes on "Hey guys, that was some party" she said with a smile. All the guy stop and look at her in shock James, Gordon, and Henry pull out their phones and save her picture as their screensaver Toby and Edward look down at their pants And Duck, Oliver, and Percy passed out "Uh, Emily what happened in there" said Harrison "I don't really know, only thing what happen I woke up in a bed" said Emily "Let back to the yards" said Thomas Percy came over to Emily and gave her some clothes and she put them on. As they headed back to the yards, Emily grabbed her stomach. "Something wrong Emily" asked Thomas. "Not really, I just fell a little weird". When she said this, Harrison got a little worried. TO BE CONTINUED Character *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Harrison Anderson *Gordon Blue *James Redlin *Henry Green *Percy Gordy *Toby Brownly *Edward LeBlue *Duck Western *Oliver Western Location *Bedroom *Gym *Bar Category:Season 6 Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School